Drunken Sex
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: AU - The ADA picks up an adventurous bartender who's up for anything. The gloves are officially off. Rated for whips, toys, spanking and hardcore. You've been warned. Co-written with dcmasters. First like this, so please tell me your thoughts!


**WARNING: This story contains whips, toys, spanking, and Hard-Core sex. If you don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Drunken Sex**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Drunken Sex.

It's sloppy, unattractive, messy, hazardous and often leads to unintended injury and regret the morning after – the most common regret being cheating in a relationship. Though, because senses are distorted and heightened, some can have the high octane sex, caused by an insatiable hunger for an attractive member of either the opposite or the same sex. Most, even drunk, stay straight _if_ they have no attraction to the same sex.

But what if you didn't know?

What if the attraction is fleeting?

Does it mean _anything_?

* * *

Alex Cabot sat at a bar close to the DA's office. It was after hours, at about eight that night, and she didn't exactly feel like going home. The rapist she had just prosecuted had been one of her toughest cases, especially when he had threatened her, openly, and in court even, causing a mistrial. It would be picked up in a few days time.

It wasn't a mistrial because of Alex's fear that was for sure. After Zapata, not much had the ability to frighten her. Even if she was, she could easily ask for protection. Validly.

She sighed, downing the shot of Bourbon.

The bartender, sopping up a bit of a spill, walked over after. "Another?" she asked, her sparkling green eyes seeming to burn into Alex's crystalline ones as she grabbed the bottle of Bourbon.

Alex nodded. "Actually, could I get a glass instead of a shot?"

The bartender nodded, grabbing a glass ad placing it in front of her. "Full or half?"

"Full please," the ADA said, running a hand through her long locks.

Filling her glass the bartender leaned against the bar, leaving the bottle. "Rough day?"

Alex nodded. "Too much," she said, taking a sip. "Place always this dead?"

The bartender nodded. "The crowd doesn't pick up until ten on Wednesday nights. You came just before the rush."

The ADA nodded, sipping a bit more, her eyes becoming blurry. It was highly unusual. Normally, she could drink a couple glasses and feel all right. Being cautious, she picked up the glass, sniffing the contents. But nothing smelled or tasted different. No one else was in the bar at that moment.

"Checking something?" the bartender asked.

Alex set the glass back down, shaking her head. "No, I guess I'm just out of it tonight. Usually, it takes much more for me to be loaded."

"Maybe it's your stress," the bartender said.

The ADA nodded, taking another small sip. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before?"

She nodded. "Well, yes and no. I've bartended at a few different places. Nothing seemed to fit, but I do like this place."

Alex nodded, taking a long drink. "Yeah, I'm not usually the bar-drinking type."

The bartender leaned on her arms, taking a few moments to rest. "So, let me guess? You're the type who goes home, downs a few glasses of champagne in a hot, steamy bath, aren't you?" she asked, her green, inquisitive eyes twinkling.

Alex shrugged. "Lucky guess. Why, per se, were you wondering?"

The bartender smiled. "You're well put together. Your briefcase shows that you came straight from work. You practically radiate power."

Alex, again, shrugged. Then she smiled. "Do you...like power?" Something about this woman was powerful. She was drawing Alex in even more powerfully than Olivia Benson had, which seemed impossible to the ADA.

The bartender leaned on the bar, directly in front of the ADA, smirking. "What do you do for work?" she asked, avoiding the question.

The ADA shrugged, sipping her drink. "Do you always ask such personal questions?"

The bartender shrugged too. "Not usually... unless someone interests me."

"And do I interest you?"

"How is asking about your work a personal question?" she said, again, in avoidance.

Alex smiled. To most this game would irritate, but to the ADA it was, surprisingly, similar to working without pay. She was used to both being asked personal questions as well as playing cat and mouse. It was...refreshing in a way really. "Well, how do you know I'm allowed to tell my profession?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I doubt a hit man would talk so lightly and take a hot, steamy bath with champagne after a hard day," she replied with the same smirk.

"Some people you never know," the ADA replied with another smile, holding up her ID.

"Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney," she read aloud.

Alex quickly, put her ID into her pocket. "Oh and FYI: I don't do favors for a night in bed," she replied with a smirk.

The bartender gasped, however, the ADA noted, sarcastically. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"So, you know my name. Any chance I can know yours?"

"Amanda," she smiled, "Amanda Rollins. Would you like another drink?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure. A small one."

Amanda poured her half a glass, her green orbs, seeming transfixed on just how Alex drank the drink in front of her.

Alex was greatly and pleasantly surprised when she looked up from her glass to see the younger blonde staring intently at her. She smiled. "What? Do you see something you like?"

The bartender shook her head, then nodded, then shook it again. "Well..I-I'm not sure."

"Okay," the ADA responded, placing her glass on the bar. "What time do you finish?"

Amanda looked to her curiously. "In a few hours. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said.

"Wondering what?"

Alex smirked. "You'll see."

"Are you...maybe hoping for some company tonight?"

Alex coughed in surprise. "I-I thought you said you weren't sure?"

Amanda's hand drifted over Alex's free one that rested on the bar in a feather-light touch. "Well, maybe I need someone to—"

Alex smiled. "Maybe you need someone to show you the difference?"

The bartender smiled. "I would've thought you would try to dissuade me of that. You don't look like a one-and-done type."

The ADA shook her head. "You assume quite a bit considering we just met in such a casual way and place."

"Well, how do you know I'm not a one-and-done type, then?"

The attorney raised a brow, finishing half of her glass, putting it on the bar again. "Good point. Are you?"

"Depends how attracted I am to the other person."

Alex shrugged. "That's true. So, from the way you're talking, should I leave you my address and hope for the best? I'd hate to keep you from your job any longer."

"Sure. Or you could just buy me a drink?"

"I thought you had to keep working?"

Amanda smiled. "Technically I finished an hour ago, so I could join you. If you wanted me to?"

Alex nodded, throwing down a few twenties. "This should cover us."

Amanda smiled, taking the rest of the bottle of Bourbon then joining Alex on the other side of the bar. "Well, hi."

"Hi," Alex responded with a smile. "So, any hobbies besides serving drinks?"

"Not so much anymore. What about you?" she asked, taking her full glass, downing it in one.

Alex scoffed a bit. "I'm surprised a have a life outside of work, but I do read quite a bit." She smiled. "It provides an outlet to keep me sane."

The drink having loosened her tongue somewhat after only one glass, even if it was neat, Amanda made a confession. "I used to do pole dancing."

Alex sipped slowly. "Really? When?"

"Stopped about a year ago. You look surprised..." Amanda observed as she downed another glass.

Alex grabbed the glass. "Ok, I think you'd better switch to water. You can't determine much if you're hammered. But you have a great body for a dancer."

"Hey, I was only catching you up," she smiled, placing her hand on top of Alex's, "besides, I thought you wanted to get out of here..."

The ADA smiled. "Well, we could, but before we do you should know something about me... Uh..."

"Yes?" Amanda asked, leaning forward. Alex certainly intrigued her.

Alex leaned in close. "I like to be a rough dominant. Whips, scarves. ropes, sex toys..."

Amanda's lips found Alex's as she entered a rough kiss. "Count me in."

Alex gripped Amanda's hand, squeezing hard, thrusting her tongue inside, her hand running up her back, nails scratching.

Amanda gave a loud moan, pressing their bodies together. Breaking the kiss, she managed, "Live far?

Alex shook her head. "Just a few blocks. Want me to drive?"

Amanda nodded, taking Alex's hand and following her out.

Alex walked Amanda to her car, pressing her against it in a rough kiss, opening the door.

"God," she breathed, in barely a whispered as she got in

The ADA smiled, closing the door as she got in the other side. "I told you I was rough," she said with a smirk, starting the car.

"I never said I didn't like it rough..."

"True," Alex said, driving the few blocks and stopping outside her house.

Amanda now felt a little nervous, swallowing hard. "Nice place," she managed.

The attorney smiled as she got out, opening Amanda's door. "Thanks," she said, holding out her hand.

Amanda took it as she stepped from the car, walking into the ADA's house.

Alex led her to the couch, sitting beside her. "Feeling ok?"

"I feel fine," Amanda smiled, leaning closer to Alex.

Alex smiled, pulling her close. "You're so warm."

"Alcohol has that effect on me," she replied, her lips hovering over Alex's.

"Well, we could make use of that effect," Alex said, kissing her hard, her hands running under Amanda's shirt.

Amanda kissed back equally as hard, her fingers unbuttoning Alex's shirt as she moaned into the kiss.

Alex quickly shed her own shirt, pulling Amanda's over her head.

It didn't take long for Amanda to strip Alex completely naked as their kiss continued. Her hands quickly found Alex's breasts, squeezing gently.

Alex moaned, quickly stripping her. "How about warm up here?"

"What do you have in mind?" Amanda smirked with intrigue.

The ADA pushed the bartender onto her back, roughly squeezing her breasts, sucking hard on her neck. "Mmmm."

"Oh god," Amanda managed weakly, moaning whilst watching the sight before her.

Alex smiled, kissing her hard on the lips twisting the pert buds.

"Alex..." she moaned loudly, her hand weaving in Alex's hair.

Alex smiled, moving her hands up to cup her face.

Amanda looked up at Alex, her lips parting slightly in anticipation.

Alex kissed down her neck, chest, stomach, stroking her clit, long and slow.

Amanda released a long, low moan. "Mmm... that feels so good..."

The ADA smiled, beginning short fast licks to the bartender's nerves, two fingers on her right hand rubbing the entrance.

"P-please!" she moaned, aching for Alex.

Roughly, she thrust two fingers inside, hissing at the tightness.

Amanda's body involuntarily arched towards the ADA's mouth, moaning loudly at the intrusion.

"Too much?" Alex asked.

"God, no. I-is this... really the... warm up?" she managed, her cheeks flushing.

Alex moved up, kissing her. "Oh yes. Just wait," she smirked. "Still ok?" she asked by her ear.

Amanda nodded, moaning as she moved faster against Alex's fingers.

Alex's opposite hand pressed on Amanda's stomach to hinder her movements as she added a third finger, going even faster. "Feel good, hm? Nice and wet?"

"Yes," she moaned, her body beginning to shake.

Alex smiled, moving back down to lick her clit, fingers still working.

"A-Alex!" the bartender screamed, as she came hard around Alex's fingers.

Alex smiled, pulling her fingers out, licking them clean as she watched Amanda's body slowly calm.

Amanda moved up to kiss Alex, moaning when she tasted herself on her lips.

Alex moaned, her fingers running through Amanda's hair. "Are you sure you want more?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes."

Smiling, Alex pulled away. "You taste really, really good."

Amanda smiled. "So I see."

"Should we go up?" she asked, standing.

Amanda scrambled to her feet, taking Alex's hand. "Lead the way."

Alex wrapped an arm around her. "Easy. we don't need to get there at the speed of light. Everything will still be there when we get there, ok?"

"Sorry, I'm still a bit shaky. If I don't move now I'm worried I'll fall."

The ADA stopped, holding her close. "Take a minute. Breathe. Get your bearings."

Amanda smiled, burying her face against the ADA's neck before nodding a few minutes later. "Ok."

Alex, leaning Amanda against the staircase, kissed her passionately.

Amanda moaned into the kiss, her tongue fighting Alex's for control.

Pressing Amanda's body into hers, Alex moaned.

Amanda's hands quickly sought Alex's breasts, squeezing them hard, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Alex moaned. "God."

Amanda kissed her roughly, swapping to pinch them hard.

Alex moaned louder. "Fuck! Don't stop!" she said, collapsing on the second stair from the bottom. Yes, she was the dominant one, but God, if something didn't happen, she wasn't going to be able to even make it upstairs.

Amanda smirked, kneeling at the bottom of the stairs quickly spreading Alex's legs, sucking her clit.

Alex braced herself on the carpeted stairs. "God! Oh," she sucked in air hard. "Fuck, please baby...yes...y-yes..."

Amanda quickly pushed three fingers inside the ADA, moving them roughly as she bit her clit.

Alex moaned louder, spreading her legs wider. "I—Oh, yes! God, fuck, fuck... Oh God!" She could feel everything dripping, orgasm approaching fast and hard. "I—I'm gonna...Yes, please!""

Amanda smirked, blowing against the ADA's bundle before biting again, curling her fingers

Alex gasped, her resolve quickly crumbling. "Amanda!" she screamed, feeling her juices pour from her as she shuddered, trying to catch her breath. "...God..."

Amanda swallowed, cleaning the ADA up moving to kiss her hard.

Alex moaned, pushing her back onto the stairs, trying to catch her breath.

Amanda smirked, her fingers tracing a light pattern against the ADA's thigh. "Ok there?" she whispered in her ear.

Alex nodded. "M...hmm. Wow..." She smiled. "Sorry, couldn't wait."

"I noticed," Amanda smiled.

Alex stood shakily. "Now let's try and make it...upstairs."

Amanda wrapped her arm around the attorney, supporting her as they ascended the stairs.

Alex smiled as they ascended the final stair, walking into the bedroom at the top.

Amanda placed a gentle kiss against her neck, following her inside.

Alex led her to the bed, going over to lock the door. She pulled a box out from the closet with an assortment of objects, placing it on the bed. "Anything look appealing?"

Amanda cleared her throat. "Like you said earlier, you're the boss."

Alex nodded. "Yes, but which one do you really like?"

"Handcuffs?" she smirked.

Alex smirked too. "All right, lay in the middle on your back."

Amanda shuffled back a little, laying on her back in the middle of the bed.

Slowly, the ADA cuffed her wrists to the bedposts. "I would shackle all four limbs, but then you'd risk chance of a major injury... However," she said, pulling the leather whip from the box.

Amanda whimpered slightly, watching the ADA closely.

"Once I begin your "torture" if you attempt to curl your legs up, your ankles will be restrained. Understood?" she asked menacingly.

"...Yes," Amanda nodded.

Gently, Alex caressed her face. "I'll leave welts indefinitely, but I will never try to break your skin. If I do, this torture will end and I'll clot the bleeding and move on, but, even if it doesn't, I'll help to soothe the wounds ok? I don't get off on watching people in pain, but I do like the moans of ecstasy."

Alex looked into her eyes from a moment, then nodded. "I understand."

Alex nodded. "And, also, before we begin, you need to pick a safety word. Something, short, simple, easily flows from your tongue."

Amanda thought for a moment. "Apple?"

Alex nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

With a firm grasp on the handle, the end of the whip landed on Amanda's stomach, coming down hard with a _thwack_.

Amanda flinched, gasping at first.

Alex kept her gaze on Amanda's eyes, another snap coming right above the first.

Amanda whimpered, tensing her legs to keep them still.

The whip gave another _thwack_ across her thighs.

Having tensed, she felt more pain this time and cried out a little.

Alex stopped for a moment. "If you think it'll be easier, when it hits your legs, you can jump and curl, but they must come back down."

"Ok," Amanda nodded.

Alex did the same movement in the same spot.

Amanda's legs curled as she moaned, quickly moving them back to their original position.

Alex smiled. "Ah! That's what I like to hear. Did that help?"

"Yes," Amanda smiled back at Alex.

The ADA smiled, the whip hitting across her breasts. _Thwack!_

"Oh god!" the bartender moaned, closing her eyes.

Alex did it harder on her stomach, the red marks turning redder.

With each whack, Amanda moaned louder, until she couldn't control herself any longer and her legs curled, staying there.

Alex stopped her hand. "Amanda..."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to put your legs down again?"

She nodded, quickly moving them. "Sorry."

Alex shook her head, kissing her softly. "Still ok?"

Amanda nodded. "It just got a bit much."

"Are you ok now? I don't want it to _hurt_, hurt."

The barmaid leant back up, kissing Alex gently. "I'm ok."

Alex moaned softly, going for another spot, but pulling away at the last second before it hit her between her legs, causing herself to be hit on the neck, hissing.

"Alex? Are you ok?!"

Alex nodded, taking a breath, snapping it against Amanda's breasts.

Amanda moaned loudly.

Alex smiled, bringing it down on her stomach, moaning. "How does it feel?"

"It stings.. but in a good way..."

"Not...too...much...yet?" she asked, hitting her across the thighs.

Amanda let out a soft scream, her legs curling once more. "Yeah... ok... too much."

Alex set the whip beside her on the nightstand, unlocking the cuffs and resting Amanda's hands on the bed. "Better?"

"Yes," Amanda smiled, stroking the ADA's cheek.

"Want me to stop?"

"No, I'm ok."

"What now? Me? Toys?"

Amanda pulled Alex into a passionate kiss, then pulled away, smirking. "I thought you liked to be dominant... Have I cracked you, Alex?"

Alex shook her head. "No, just curious."

"There's something about you, Alex."

"Like?"

"Something that makes me trust you even though we've just met."

Alex smiled, picking up a clit vibrator, clipping it onto her, turning it on it's lowest setting before grabbing a harness and a toy before pulling it on, the toy in place, thrusting into her.

"Oh... god..." Amanda moaned, her hands pulling Alex down to kiss her.

Alex kissed her passionately, pulling her hair roughly.

"Mmm... harder..."

Pulling back, Alex balanced, herself on her arms, thrusting faster.

Amanda rolled her head to one side. "Oh, y-yes... mmm... Alex..." she moaned loudly.

Alex smirked, going faster.

"A... Alex...?"

"Y...yeah?" she asked, already panting.

"B... bite me... a-anywhere..."

Alex nodded, biting her left hip, going faster.

Amanda released a soft scream. "Y-yes... so... close..."

Alex bit a little harder, increasing the vibration to her clit.

"Yessssss... Alex!" she screamed as she came hard.

Alex slowly pulled out, then went back in, rocking her hips.

"Oh... Alex..."

Alex turned off the vibrator, pulling it off, moving up to wrap her arms around Amanda's neck. "Legs...hips...wrap..." she panted.

Amanda nodded, wrapping her legs tightly around Alex's hip as she moaned.

Alex rocked her hips into Amanda, moaning. "Fuck...Oh...God! H-help!"

"Help? How?" Amanda smirked, moving against her quickly.

Alex rested her head in Amanda's shoulder, thrusting against her, moaning from the friction to her clit.

Amanda turned her head, biting Alex's neck hard as she moaned.

Alex bit into Amanda's opposite shoulder, moaning as she came hard, dripping onto Amanda's thighs.

"Oh, god..." Amanda moaned as she felt the wetness on her thigh, causing her to orgasm once again.

Alex held her close. "Mmm, you feel great."

"So do you..." Amanda whispered as she tried to catch her breath, exhausted.

Alex pulled away, shedding the toys. "Enough?"

"I'm tired but you make me feel alive... I'll take whatever you have to offer."

The ADA smiled. "You're a good little Sub, I'll say that."

Amanda bit her lip a little. "Is that right?"

"Yes," she said, taking Amanda's chin in her hand, kissing her roughly.

The bartender moaned loudly into the kiss. "God, you're irresistible."

Alex smiled. "I am? Funny, no one I've been with has said that to me. They always say I'm too rough."

"Well, I don't think you are."

"I love taking control."

"So control me," Amanda smirked, reaching to pinch the ADA's nipple.

Alex pulled away, grabbing a sturdier harness and thicker toy. "Up," she commanded, "on your knees, back to me. Now."

Amanda smirked, quickly doing as instructed. Alex being so dominant really turned her on.

Situating herself behind her, Alex gave the bartender's backside a firm spank, smirking. She usually didn't spank, but...

Amanda moaned loudly. "Mmm, you've very good at that."

Alex pulled Amanda down so her head rested on the pillows, grabbing her by the wrists and holding tight as she spanked her again, getting harder, firmer with each smack, moaning. "You like this? You like being punished?"

"Mmm... Yes... Mmm, Alex.."

Alex smirked, going harder.

"Oh god... so wet. "

"How wet?"

"Why don't you find out?" the bartender smirked, already able to feel her own wetness on her thigh.

Holding Amanda's wrists behind her, Alex pressed Amanda to the mattress, sliding in easily. "Fuck! Ah..so good."

"Oh... Alex..." she moaned against the sheets.

Alex restrained her wrists, holding still spanking her again.

Amanda shrieked, quickly followed by a loud moan. "Oh, yes!"

The ADA grabbed the bartender's hips, thrusting slowly.

"Oh... such a.. tease..." Amanda managed in a long moan, moving against her.

Alex smiled. "Yes. But would you like me to do this or do you want to do it yourself?"

"It's ok, you can."

Alex held her steady. "Then you can move when I stop, got it?" she asked, spanking her harder.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Good," she said, picking up the pace, slamming herself in.

"Oh Alex!" Amanda called, steadying herself, biting the sheets.

Alex slowed, holding Amanda up.

"I need you... please..." Amanda begged.

Again Alex angled her onto the mattress, picking up a fast pace, moaning. "Oh..."

Amanda bit into the pillow to stifle her screams as she got closer.

Alex moaned louder. "Yes, that's it! Come on!" Suddenly letting to of her wrists, she grabbed a large handful of the bartender's hair. "Come on, let me hear you. Tell me how much you want me!" she moaned.

"Oh god, Alex. Mmm. Fuck me harder. I need you!" she moaned loudly.

Alex moaned louder, pulling her hair harder, and going so much faster. Her own orgasm on the brink from the harness. "Come on! What do you want from me?!"

"C-come with me.. hard..."

Moving forward, she pushed Amanda against the headboard to keep her steady, spanking her with both hands and widening her legs to rub Amanda's drenched cit. "Fuck! You f-feel so good!" she moaned out.

"Mmm... so... close..." she moaned loudly.

Alex went faster, spanking her harder. "God...oh, oh Fuck. I-I'm g-gonna cum! So...much!"

"Yessssss... Alex!" Amanda screamed as she came hard against her, breathing heavy.

"Oh God Amanda! Yessssssssssss!" Alex screamed, coming hard, limbs trembling.

Amanda collapsed against the bed, her body well and truly exhausted. "Oh, Alex... you're amazing..." she managed catching her breath.

Alex nodded, pulling out and taking the toy off. "Th-thank you," she panted. "...Not so bad yourself..."

"Thanks," Amanda smiled, turning to kiss her gently.

Alex kissed her, pulling her close, smiling.

Amanda stroked Alex's cheek lightly with the back of her hand. "Anytime you need a drink, you know where to come," she smirked.

Alex nodded. "You bet," she said, catching her breath.

**THE END**


End file.
